blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Track/Gallery/1
Prologue: Beach tricks S2E13 Overview of beach.png S2E13 Special guest credit.png S2E13 Blaze appears.png S2E13 Blaze passes the camera.png S2E13 Blaze dodging a rock.png S2E13 Blaze dodging another rock.png S2E13 Blaze stops dodging.png S2E13 Blaze sees a log before him.png S2E13 Log ahead.png S2E13 Blaze stands ready.png S2E13 Blaze flipping over the log.png|Yeah-heh! S2E13 Blaze finishes his log jump.png S2E13 Gabby greeting the viewer.png|Hey! I'm Gabby! And I'm at the beach with Blaze and AJ, practicing some racing moves. S2E13 Blaze "Everybody, hang on!".png|"Everybody, Hang on!" S2E13 Blaze flipping off rock walls.png S2E13 Blaze approaching a hill.png S2E13 Blaze jumps and does spin rolls.png S2E13 Close-up of Blaze spinning in mid-air.png S2E13 AJ and Gabby cheering from their seats.png S2E13 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S2E13 Nice one.png|"Nice one, Blaze!" Discovering Pegwheel's ship S2E13 Pirate ship revealed.png S2E13 Pirate ship close up.png S2E13 AJ hears a pirate.png|"Listen. It sounds like there's a pirate on the ship." S2E13 Where's the pirate.png S2E13 That's Pegwheel.png S2E13 Pegwheel tips his hat.png S2E13 Pegwheel shows his treasure map.png S2E13_Pegwheel_"I've_got_me_map".png S2E13 Pegwheel in the crow's nest.png S2E13 Pegwheel swings on the mainsheet.png S2E13 Pegwheel lands on the deck.png S2E13 Pegwheel ready to hunt for treasure.png S2E13 Pegwheel drives down the plank.png S2E13 Pegwheel drives onto the beach.png S2E13 Pegwheel slowing down.png S2E13 Pegwheel suddenly stops.png S2E13 Pegwheel tries to move.png S2E13 Pegwheel realizes he can't drive.png S2E13 Pegwheel "I can't get me treasure!".png S2E13 Pegwheel starting to cry.png S2E13 Blaze, AJ and Gabby worried for Pegwheel.png S2E13 Blaze decides to help Pegwheel.png Pegwheel needs help S2E13 Blaze comes upon Pegwheel crying.png S2E13 Blaze "You need some help?".png S2E13 Pegwheel "But no one can help me".png S2E13 Pegwheel sobs more.png S2E13 Gabby approaches Pegwheel.png|"Don’t worry, Pegwheel." S2E13 Gabby "I can fix any problem".png|"I’m a mechanic, I can fix any problem." S2E13 Gabby pops Pegwheel's hood.png|"Heeheehee! That tickles!" S2E13 Gabby finds the problem.png|"Aha! Pegwheel, I-I've figured out why you can't drive." S2E13 Pegwheel's engine doesn't have combustion.png|"You're engine's not making combustion." S2E13 Pegwheel "No combustion?!?".png|"No combustion? NO COMBUSTION?!?" S2E13 Pegwheel starts to bawl.png|Oh dear! S2E13 Pegwheel "What's combustion?".png|"Uh...what's combustion?" S2E13 Gabby describing combustion.png|Combustion is an explosion. S2E13 Diagram of engine making explosions.png|In your engine, there are lots of little explosions happening all the time. S2E13 Diagram of combustion making wheels turn.png|And those explosions give you the power to drive. S2E13 Pegwheel "To make me engine work".png|"So...to make me engine work, I need combustion!" S2E13 Gabby "That's right".png|"That's right." S2E13 Gabby "And the only way to make combustion".png|And the only way to make combustion is with these three things... S2E13 Heat, fuel and oxygen.png|Heat, oxygen from the air, and fuel. S2E13 Combustion elements swirling into each other.png S2E13 Diagram of combustion explosion.png S2E13 Pegwheel has a realization.png|"Oh, no! I forgot to add fuel!" S2E13 Pegwheel forgot to add fuel.png|Oh brother! S2E13 Blaze "Don't worry".png|"Don’t worry, Pegwheel. We’ve got some extra fuel you can use." S2E13 Blaze gets out a fuel canister.png S2E13 Gabby catches the fuel canister.png S2E13 Gabby fueling Pegwheel.png S2E13 Pegwheel's engine starts working again.png S2E13 Pegwheel "I'm fixed!".png S2E13 Pegwheel sings "Yar har, yo ho".png S2E13 Pegwheel sings "Combustion makes me engine go".png S2E13 Pegwheel shows Blaze his map.png S2E13 Blaze "you can go on your treasure hunt".png S2E13 Blaze, AJ and Gabby cheering for Pegwheel.png S2E13 Pegwheel "Off I go".png S2E13 Pegwheel halts.png S2E13 Pegwheel "Hang on...".png S2E13 Pegwheel has an idea.png S2E13 Pegwheel invites Blaze, AJ and Gabby to come with him.png S2E13 Blaze, AJ and Gabby astounded by Pegwheel's request.png|Wow! Really. S2E13 Pegwheel "Well, sure".png S2E13 Pegwheel "follow this here map".png S2E13 Pegwheel "and the treasure'd be".png S2E13 Pegwheel "to share!".png S2E13 Blaze, AJ and Gabby accept.png S2E13 Blaze "Let's go find that treasure!".png|Let's go find that treasure! S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel start their treasure hunt.png The treasure hunt begins/Blaze on! S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel pass under a circular archway.png S2E13 AJ and Gabby enjoying the ride.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel jump off a hill.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel slingshot on trees.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel flung far away.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel flying through the air.png S2E13 Monkeys sharing bananas.png S2E13 Monkeys see Blaze and Pegwheel.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel land.png S2E13 Parrot flies through the air.png S2E13 Parrot on Pegwheel's hood.png S2E13 Parrot on Blaze's hood.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel jump off another hill.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel swing on vines.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel enter a cave.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel drive through cave.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel reach the cave exit.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel jump out of the cave.png S2E13 Blaze lands on a log.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel ride on logs.png S2E13 Frogs hopping on rocks.png S2E13 Frogs watching Blaze and Pegwheel.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel reach a waterfall.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel float past rocks.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel about to go over the waterfall.png S2E13 AJ and Gabby falling down the waterfall.png S2E13 Blaze and Pegwheel falling down the waterfall.png To return to the Treasure Track episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries